The invention relates, generally, to a holder for organizing household wrap cartons.
Household wraps such as aluminum foil, wax paper, plastic wrap, and plastic sandwich and garbage bags are typically sold in cartons consisting of rectangular cardboard boxes from which the wrap can be dispensed. Moreover, cartons that contain wraps which are sold in continuous rolls, such as aluminum foil and wax paper, are provided with serrated cutting edges for separating a desired length of wrap from the roll.
While such cartons have proved to be an effective and inexpensive way of packaging and dispensing household wraps, they are difficult to store in an orderly manner. As a result, numerous devices have been designed for organizing household wraps. However, the known prior art devices are relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture and cumbersome to use.
An example of such a prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,416 issued to Smith. Smith discloses a support for dispensing packages consisting of a panel that can be attached to a wall or to the inside of a kitchen cabinet door. The panel supports a plurality of two-way adjustable holders for accommodating packages of various sizes. Each of the holders consists of a plurality of brackets secured to one another by a fastener and slot arrangement such that the brackets can be adjusted to retain packages of various sizes. As is evident from Smith, the number of parts and the complexity of the assembly and operation of the support make it expensive to manufacture and cumbersome to use.
Another example of a wrap dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,169 issued to Botnick. Unlike the support disclosed in Smith, the dispenser of Botnick supports the role rather than the carton. As a result, serrated cutting edges must be provided to sever the dispensed length of wrap from the roll. Moreover, a complex support mechanism is provided to hold the roll. Thus, the Botnick device is relatively expensive to manufacture. Moreover, the device disclosed in Botnick is cumbersome to use because the rolls must be removed from the cartons and installed in the roller support.
Thus a holder for organizing and supporting household wrap cartons that is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to use is desired.